I Dare You!
by Blondie6719
Summary: America never backed down from a challenge. That's what it meant to be a hero. So when Australia dared him to try one of his homeland spreads, America easily accepted. He'd been through two world wars and a revolution, after all. How bad could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This is my first Hetalia fic that's probably only going to be 2 or 3 chapters long. I got the idea from watching youtube videos of Americans trying a favourite Aussie spread: the infamous vegemite! So, read, enjoy, tell me your thoughts and post your opinions about Vegemite in the review section!

* * *

America never backed down from a challenge. That's what it meant to be a hero, to never wimp out. So when Australia dared him to try one of his homeland spreads, America easily accepted. He'd been through two world wars and a revolution. How bad could it be?

The grin should've been his first clue. After the World Meeting, Australia approached him, his angry-looking koala clinging to his shoulder and a wide smile plastered on his face.

"America, mate, how's it goin'?" the younger nation greeted him loudly, clapping him on the shoulder. America laughed.

"Hey Oz! Long time no see, dude!"

"Bloody oath!" the brunette agreed. A mischievous glint entered his eyes as he leaned in towards America. "By the way, I heard that you're pretty adventurous, never back down from a dare, right?"

"Of course! A hero never gives up in the face of danger!" America heatedly proclaimed, raising his arm and clenching his fist for emphasis.

"That's the spirit!" Australia laughed. "Cuz I've got a challenge just for you!" America perked at this.

"Is it, like, super dangerous and totally cool?" he asked enthusiastically, practically jumping on the spot. Australia scratched at the band-aid across his nose, his lips twisting into a smirk.

"Something like that. I've been asking around, but no one else is willing to give it a go." That might've been his second clue, if America was a more analytical thinker. As it was, all he heard was, 'You have the chance to do something the others are too afraid of,' and had made up his mind.

"Ha, no problem! I can handle anything! So tell me, what do I have to do?" Australia held up a finger.

"You have to eat a sandwich."

Silence.

"You lost me."

"It's simple, mate. All you have to do is eat an entire sandwich. Easy, right?"

"Dude, I do that like a hundred times a day!" America exclaimed, feeling cheated of a grand opportunity to prove himself.

"Ah, but there's a catch," Australia told him, his grin turning a tad sharper. "It has to be a vegemite sandwich." The blonde blinked.

"Vegemite? What's that?"

"It's a favourite spread of mine. So? Are you up for the challenge?"

"Of course!"

"Great! I'll come over to your place tomorrow. See you then!" And as Australia left, if America had been a little more observant of his surroundings, he may have seen New Zealand standing close by, shaking his (her? Whatever, America couldn't tell) head, a smile on their face.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2! Not sure if I got the characterisations right here, but hopefully it's good enough. Enjoy!

* * *

America had been lying on his couch watching some old western films when Australia arrived. He heard the front door bang open and a booming voice yell "Oi! America! You here mate?" America sat up.

"In here, dude!" Australia popped his head around the corner and grinned, red eyes peering over his shoulder. The koala.

"Ah, thought I might've caught you at a bad time. You ready?" America snorted and stood up.

"This'll be a piece of cake!" he declared, leading the way to the kitchen. The two nations stood facing each other across a bench and pulled up chairs. Australia produced a small glass jar from his pocket and placed it between them. The content of the jar was a very dark colour, almost black. It kind of looked like nutella. America quickly fetched some bread and butter, applied the latter to the former and then opened the jar.

He nearly fell out of his chair.

"Dude! This smells terrible! Are you sure it's ever safe to eat?" he exclaimed, holding one gloved hand over his mouth and nose. The koala made some kind of growling noise in his throat and Australia covered his amusement with a cough.

"Just ignore the smell, mate. It's all good. Trust me, you'll love it! I eat it all the time!" he reassured the older nation. America gave him a sceptical look before shrugging, plunging his knife deep into the jar.

"If you say so," he muttered, smearing a huge glob of the nasty-smelling contents over the bread. He didn't notice Australia's shoulders shaking with repressed laughter as he watched America slather the vegemite on. America lifted the sandwich up, shot Australia – who had a very innocent look on his face - one last suspicious glance and took a large bite.

If the smell had been bad, the taste was much, much worse. America coughed violently and gagged, dropping the sandwich back onto the plate and clapping a hand over his mouth. Australia almost fell out of his chair roaring with laughter, slamming his fist down on the table. America rushed to the bin, spat out the offending food and skulled a can of coke to dispel the aftertaste.

"Holy shit dude!" he gasped, shaking his head. Australia was still doubled over on the table, his head resting on one arm, laughing and gasping for air at the same time. The koala seemed to be laughing along with him. After a minute, he lifted his head, tears still rolling down his very red cheeks and a large grin adorning his face.

"I'm sorry…mate. But your face…priceless!" And he lost himself in another fit of laughter. Finally, Australia took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands. He gave America a cheeky smile.

"So, what'd you think?"

"It tasted like crap!" America exclaimed. "It was like…something you put in your car! Or beer! And why the hell is it so salty? You say you eat this all the time?" Australia's smile turned absolutely wicked.

"Remember the dare?" It took America a moment, but it quickly dawned on him. Oh god. He had to eat it all. The whole thing. America suddenly paled and felt like he was going to be sick.

"I…" He looked down at the sandwich. Australia chuckled and stood up.

"Here." Australia took the sandwich and threw it in the bin. "I'll make it the right way, mate. You put on way too much." The two nations swapped positions and America watched as Australia grabbed another two pieces of bread, toasted them and applied the butter and vegemite. This time, only a thin layer was used and more butter.

"There! That's better." The young nation straightened and pushed the plate at America. America looked at it like it might bite him.

"What's wrong? Wimping out?"

"Of course not!" America snatched one of the pieces of toast up and stared at it. Slowly, he opened his mouth and took another bite. It…actually wasn't that bad. There was still the saltiness, but it was much less intense than before. Australia watched him was a satisfactory smile playing on his lips.

"So?" America tilted his head to the side slightly and swallowed.

"It's…still odd. But it's not bad," he mused, taking another bite. He still didn't really like it but…a dare was a dare and at least Oz wasn't cruel enough to make him eat the one he made. Australia grabbed the other piece and ripped a large chunk out of it with his teeth, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Bloody beautiful," he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The final installment! I kinda feel bad for what I make America go through .

* * *

The next time America saw Australia was at the next World Meeting. The laid back nation wasn't paying attention to anything being said, instead leaning back in his chair and playing with a large, black spider. When he glanced up he caught America's eye. He smirked, shot a furtive glance at Germany - who was currently speaking, trying to keep some kind of order - and rolled his eyes. America couldn't help but smile back.

After the meeting, Australia sought America out. He found him at the buffet table stuffing his face with his beloved hamburgers.

"America!" he called out. Said nation looked up and grinned, waving him over.

"Hey Oz! It's good to see you again!" America's words were muffled through the hamburgers, but the younger nation seemed to understand him easily enough.

"No hard feelings about the vegemite, right mate?" Australia asked, smiling sheepishly. America waved him off.

"No way dude! I mean, it was pretty funny now that I think about it." The two nations laughed, Australia remembering the look on America's face when he took that first bite.

"Anyway, mate, I felt a little bad about it so I wanted to make it up to you," Australia continued. "How 'bout you come to my house and we can go on a little campin' trip, eh?"

"Sure dude!" America replied immediately. "That sounds, like, totally rad!" Australia grinned, clapping America on the shoulder.

"Great! We can go lookin' for drop bears as well!"

"Drop bears?"


End file.
